Bat Family Naming
by SeekersTF4
Summary: After trying to talk to Superman about Superboy, Batman decided that he would take the boy in for a while. Batman did not expect the Bat Family to give Superboy a real human name and make SB part of the family. Nightwing RedHood Batgirl Spoiler Oracle etc
1. Chapter 1: Surprise

**Title: **Bat Family Naming

**Author: **Seekerstf4

**Pairing(s): **SuperboyXRobin 

**Summary: **After trying to talk to Superman about Superboy, Batman decided that he would take the boy in for a while. Batman did not expect the Bat Family to give Superboy a real human name.

**Note:** there will be Dick, Jason, Helena, Cassandra, Stephanie, Barbara, Tim, maybe Damian, Kathy and Bette, not sure yet

**Chapter 1: Surprise **

After Batman and Green Arrow had given nods that they will talk about the arrow, which Kid Flash took as a souvenir, later. At this moment in time, talking to Superboy about the decision Superman made was important than the arrow that save Kid Flash. Well not internally true but it can be hold off for a while.

Putting a hand back of his neck and rub a sore, that was finally begging to form from the frustration of the older hard headed Kryptonian has giving him. He watched as Kid Flash and Aqualad walk threw the portal at different times to go to their respected homes, while Miss Martian followed her uncle to the same portal but with a different destination. So that only left Red Tornado (which would return to the watch tower) Black Canary (who will follow Red Tornado) Robin (which was waiting for Batman to go to Gotham) himself and Superboy. Turning to look for Superboy, he saw that Superboy started to open a little more to Black Canary. He still couldn't understand why Superman was in denial to even take this boy in.

Could it be just because he was clone that he rejects the boy so much?

"We'll talk more later Superboy, it seem that Batman wants to talk to you. Hey Batman he is all yours, okay? Red Tornado and I will be heading to the Watch Tower" said Black Canary as she gave one last nod to Batman and both, Red Tornado and she, went through the portal. After they where gone Superboy turn to look at the cape crusader to be told something that could give him some hope. The rejection of the "father" was really taking a beating at him emotionally and somewhat physically and just wanted some good news.

"Get your things Superboy, you're going to Gotham with us, hurry" said Batman leaving to find Robin without letting Superboy have the last say.

**SeekersTF4:** Sooooooo I been thinking about this for sooooo long yet that's all I could write….sigh sooooo tell me how it is sigh…..


	2. Chapter 2: To Gotham

**Title: **Bat Family Naming

**Author: **Seekerstf4

**Pairing(s): **SuperboyXRobin

**Summary: **After trying to talk to Superman about Superboy, Batman decided that he would take the boy in for a while. Batman did not expect the Bat Family to give Superboy a real human name.

**Note: **Tim is the Robin in this story, there will be Dick, Jason, Helena, Cassandra, Stephanie, and Barbara, maybe Damian, Kathy Bette, Ace, Krypto, Kara Zor-El, Mon- El, Chris Kent (Adopted son of Superman but when I read in wiki his age is confusing but idk if I should put him)

**Chapter 2**: To Gotham

Superboy made his way to his room and started to packet his cloths in a bag to take with him to Gotham to this was because he didn't know how long he will be staying with Batman and Robin. He grabs some T-shits with the Superman logo and some jeans and stuff them in the small black backpack. Once he was satisfied with the amount of cloth he has put into the bag, he took one last t-shirt and just stared at the logo for a while. Superboy still couldn't place why Superman refuse to acknowledge him, or even train him to control his power that he had no idea how to control. Why would the man of steel ignore and avoid him? Clenching the shirt with anger, Superboy puff in anger and threw the shirt to the side. Then he guided his hand to his forehead to try and control his anger. With trying to control his anger Superboy fail to hear a knock on the other side of his door, even with super hearing.

"Superboy?" asked Robin as he open the door and made Superboy spin fast to face the boy wonder. Robin then notice his partner uneasiness and he concluded that it was that it could be from Batman or the over thinking of Superman's rejection that made Robin frown a little. After about a minute of silence Robin made his way to Superboy and put a hand on Superboy's shoulder.

"Don't worry Sups, Batman may look scary but he's a real softy, don't tell him I told you that I want to keep my head where it belongs. Well then, come on Gotham is waiting" said Robin laughing at Superboy's confuse look but smile when Superboy nodded and saw a small smile from the clone. Robin ran to the portal and started to punch in Gotham's coordinates. After he put the last number he turn to look at his side and notice that Superboy made his way to his side with out him knowing.

"Superboy can you bend down to my height?" asked Robin as he motion his "height" by pointing at his head. Superboy looked at Robin with a confuse face but obey the boy wonder. Once he bend down he followed Robin's movement as he started to head behind him. Superboy notice that Robin took out, what it looks like a blind fold and before he could ask what Robin was going to do with him, his vision went black and a cloth was wrap around his eyes.

"Sorry Superboy but Batman made it clear that you shouldn't see the way to the house. Really I can't understand why I need to blind fold you since you will be staying with us and it's not that Batman will wear his cowl all the time and I'm talking to much right?" asked Robin as he finished blind folding Superboy. Superboy said nothing that made Robin sigh out of frustration.

"Come Sups is nice for you talk once in a while. Well come on lets not let Bats keep waiting" said Robin as he activated the portal and lead Superboy through it. After the session of being transported was over, Superboy started to notice it smell very different almost awful but not so much. Then Superboy felt Robin slip his hand in his own and intertwine their figures that for some reason made Superboy's cheek heat up.

"Here we are in Gotham sorry you can't see since Batman doesn't want no one to know" started Robin nervously and Superboy caught the hint of hesitation in the voice of Robin, almost embarrassed.

"It's fine" said Superboy and gave a squeeze to the boy wonder's hand. Hearing Robin say "fine, sorry again" he started to feel a pull of his hand and follow him. Yet after five steps Superboy tense as he heard two thumps on the other side of the roof. He was about to pull the blind fold off until he felt Robin take his other hand, keeping his hand in place.

"Hey Boy Wonder the third is a miracle to see you back in Gotham" Superboy heard a female voice speak.

**Seekerstf4:** So yeah sorry for the long wait it was that all the final and project of school and yeah but I graduated form High School YEAH lol XD now to college lol XD ok sorry if there is spelling mistakes and grammar it just we both don't fit at all even if I read so many time so yeah sorry….


	3. Chapter 3: Everyone has Family Issues

**Title: **Bat Family Naming

**Author: **Seekerstf4

**Pairing(s): **SuperboyXRobin

**Summary: **After trying to talk to Superman about Superboy, Batman decided that he would take the boy in for a while. Batman did not expect the Bat Family to give Superboy a real human name and make him part of the family. How would Batman react when he starts to notice that Robin and Superboy are starting to become more than friends.

**Note: **Tim is the Robin in this story, there will be Dick, Jason, Helena, Cassandra, Stephanie, and Barbara, and Kate Kane (which I ganna mix together with the late 1950 Batwoman and the now Batwoman) Damian Wayne will come in the next chapter…maybe.

**Chapter 3**: Everyone has Family Issues

"Spoiler! Batgirl! What are you two doing here?" heard Superboy from the comrade by his side and started to relax a little but was still tense of the new arrivals. Rob! We missed you so much! I still don't see why Batman agree to let you be apart of that club of yours. didn't he learn anything with Nightwing experience" said one of the girls that Superboy came to term that she was a little to hyper. He felt Robin let go of his hand which made him feel like he was a lost child yet he did not make any attempt to reach for Robin's hand.

"Who's the fan boy, Rob?" ask a tiny voice that Superboy assume that she didn't use it often.

"He's not Superman's fan boy. Didn't Batman told you guys?"

"That old Bats doesn't tell is anything anymore since he join that club of his super heroes. He almost never in Gotham anymore, only when major villains escapes from Arkham Asylum. Even Batwoman is getting a little irritated that Batman is off a lot. She even said, Quote: "he better be at the Bat family dinner today or else" said the same voice that for Superboy it sounded energetic.

"What? Today is family night? Arghhh I forgot about that, which means everyone's ganna be there but that also means Batman forgot" saud Robin as he put his hand on his head at the thought of the angry female bat will be. While the two where arguing, well the female was making fun at Robin and how much trouble he was going to be, Superboy felt hands untie his blindfold and could now see the dark city. He turn to see a female in a bat suit that was completely cover. Unlike Batman which had his mouth expose except she had everything cover.

"Thanks" said Superboy which earn him a nod from the girl he figured was Batgirl.

"I can tell your related to Superman. Are you his son?" ask batgirl as she study this boy's reaction and notice he tense at the mention of Superman and Son.

"You don't have to answer, we all have family problems" said Batgirl that made Superboy look at her in surprise. He then turn to watch Spoiler and Robin still bickering but not angry yelling but almost amusing yelling. He the look at his hands for a moment and clench them into a fist.

"No it's ok I'm just Superman's clone" said Superboy as he turn to look at Batgirl's reaction but he saw none because he forgot she was wearing a full mask.

"I see, then Superman hasn't excepted your existence?" asked Batgirl tuning at the clone, looking him face to face.

"How do you know that!" growled Superboy and tighten his fist ready to hit anything.

"The way you said 'I'm just his clone' if Superman has excepted you, you wouldn't say that. Like I said boy that we all have family issues but remember that good friends can be the best family one can receive" said Batgirl and left the clone by himself to think.

"Batgirl, why did you take Supey's blindfold off? Bats won't be happy with this" said Robin as he look at Batgirl with a glare but then he just sighed.

"Man I hope Batman won't get mad at us" said Robin as he made his way to the escape ladder of the building they were on.

"You mean Batwoman! Dude she's ganna freak when she finds out that Batman forgot about Bat Family dinner" said Spoiler as she scaled down to the ally and Batgirl followed.

"Who's Batwoman?" asked Superboy as they all landed on the ally way and made their way to the motorcycles.

"Someone that you should never get on their bad side" said Spoiler as she put on a helmet and go on the motorcycle with Batgirl taking a seat behind her so Robin could take her motorcycle.

"What Spoiler mean, she is second in charge when Batman isn't here. Basically she just makes sure me and the rest aren't over our head with the some criminals" said Robin also copy Spoiler and Batgirl and put on his helmet and threw one to Superboy.

"So Batwoman is Batman's wife?" ask Superboy but it only got him laughters from Spoiler and Robin while Batgirl just giggle a little.

"No Batwoman is Batman's best friend and plus she is Lesbian" said Spoiler finally gaining control over her laughter.

"Lesbian… that mean she like girl right? The Genomes told what it mean but only a little" said Superboy as he look completely lost.

"Don't worry one dinner with her and the rest of the family you will learn so much. I must warn you we aren't a normal family, well we aren't related to each other but still consider each other as family, but we can be crazy" said Spoiler and then hit the gas, zooming out of the ally and into the streets of Gotham.

"Yeah, she right Supey's the Bat family is crazy so come on get on the motorcycle so we can be a little early to dinner and not have Batwoman yell at us for being late and demanding where Batman is and who you are" said Robin laughing a little at the thought and Superboy obeyed him as he sat behind Robin. At first he hesitated to wrap his arms around Robin but after the 'Hurry Supeys we have to go' from Robin he wrap his arms around Robin and felt his cheeks burn. Superboy then told himself he was going to ask Robin later what was he would always feel heat on his cheek when he is around him. Hopefully it wasn't a cold, your face burn when you have a cold right? Well he would find out later.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting the Bats

**Title: **Bat Family Naming

**Author: **Seekerstf4

**Pairing(s): **SuperboyXRobin

**Summary: **After trying to talk to Superman about Superboy, Batman decided that he would take the boy in for a while. Batman did not expect the Bat Family to give Superboy a real human name and make him part of the family. How would Batman react when he starts to notice that Robin and Superboy are starting to become more than friends.

**Note: **Tim is the Robin in this story, there will be Dick, Jason, Helena (which I'm going to use the other version that she is Bruce daughter), Cassandra, Stephanie, and Barbara, and Kate Kane (which I ganna mix together with the late 1950 Batwoman and the now Batwoman) Damian Wayne will come in the next chapter…maybe.

**Chapter 4: **Meet the Bats

What took hours for Superboy, but in realty it just took only about 20 minutes, he notice they have left the city know as Gotham and was surrounded by trees. Then he notice from far away there was a big mansion sitting over the hill but it soon disappear from his sights and was replace with tree lines. A forest, the second one he seen in his 16 weeks of his life.

"We're almost there Sups. Just threw this cave tunnel" said Robin and with that warning they drove onto a cave that open and they drove threw it. Soon the image of the bat cave came and to saw the less it was really surprise how big the cave was. Once he was done admiring the bat cave he notice the motorcycle had stop and that Batgirl and Spoiler where waiting for them with their cowl down. Now he could see that one of them was a blond (Spoiler) and the other one was a black hair Asian (Batgirl).

"Finally! You guys take forever! Was getting worry that little Birdie here got lost" said Spoiler as she made her way to changing room with Batgirl following her.

"Not everyone drives like a speed demon, Steph" said Robin as he took his helmet off and proceed to take off his mask forgetting that he brought Superboy. Superboy just stood by the motorcycle and was in awe when he stared at Rob's blue eyes.

"Superboy stay here while I get dress" said Robin as he went to a different changing room. After what seen like a minute came out Spoiler and Batgirl with civilian cloths.

"He Sups! We didn't get to formally introduce ourselves, I am Stephanie Brown aka Spoiler and this here my friend is Cassandra Cain the Batgirl of our day" said Stephanie as she took hold of Superboy's hand and shook it. She laugh as she felt Superboy tense at her touch.

"Relax big boy it just a hand shake, you do it when you meet someone new" said Stephen as she patted Superboy's shoulder.

"Tell Tim that we'll be upstairs" said Stephen as she ran upstairs followed by Cass.

"Tim?" asked Superboy but both girls have already left for the manor. Superboy look around him and the close his eyes.

'Why does everyone have a name but me' thought Superboy to himself that he did not notice Robin or Tim, as Stephen dub him, got out of the changing room.

"Hey Sups come one. Let's introduce you to the whole Bat Family" said Tim as he took Superboy's hand and led him up stair to the manor where he notice there was a lot of noise.

"Jason stop sexual harassing Dick" said a female voice that was sounded of authority.

"I'm not Barbs! Why would I do that?" said the voice that Superboy concluded it belong to Jason.

"You don't, you always wanted to get in his pants"

"Helena!" yelled a male voice.

"But it's true Dick" said the same female voice and it was now becoming a little more confusing which voice was who's. Then they where in front of group that was mix with teens and young adults.

"Tim you finally showed up! I thought that you forgot!" said a tall man that wore a blur shirt and jeans. That man flip off the couch and tackle the young sidekick and bringing Superboy down with them.

"Dick leave the poor boy alone plus don't you see that he has a guest" said a older women with red hair. She stood over them with her hand cross looking ready to fling all three of them across the room.

'Was this Batwoman because I haven't seen a scary women like her' thought Superboy as the Dick and Tim hurry up and left him on the floor.

"Sorry ma'am" said the two boys at the fearsome lady in front of them.

"Who is this boy here you have with Tim? And why is he wearing a Superman symbol?" said the fearsome women as she narrow her eyes at him.

'Yup she is Batwoman' though Superboy as he started to shiver from a little fear he felt from this women.

"Kate this is Superboy he is Superman's clone and he staying for dinner?" said Tim in an uncertain voice at the women name Kate. Superboy still laid still on the floor because he thought if he move she was going to hit him. He wasn't sure why he though and felt that she was going to do that but yeah that what he thought.

"Superboy, well my name is Barbara Gordon or also known as Oracle" said Barbara as she wheeled by Superboy's side and took his hand so he would get up from his shock expression and stand.

"Helena Wayne or Huntress" said Helena as she wave from the couch she was sitting next to a man with leather jacket.

"Jason Todd or Red Hood but kid I'm not someone who you can rely on ok fan boy" said Jason as he put his feet on top of the table.

"Richard Grayson or Dick also know as Nightwing" said Dick as he wrap a arm around Superboy's shoulder that made Superboy grunt a little.

"So Superboy since you know our name what is yours?" ask Jason but earn a glare from Tim and Superboy looked down.

"Dam it Jason that a touchy subject" yelled Tim at his "brother" while Superboy stood there frozen. Then there was a full blown argument befallen on the Bat family because one who wouldn't give the poor boy a real name not just a title. With all these argument escalating they didn't notice Cass and Stephen come in with a small child in Stephen arms.

"Ummm guys…we have a problem" said Stephen but no one paid attention to her at all.

"GUYS" yelled Cass that got everyone attention and their eyes shifted to the 6 year old child in Stephen arms.

"Who is the child?" ask Jason as he got over the shock and looked at the child and then his eyes widen when he saw the icy blue eyes that where the same as Bruce.

"Yeah, here the letter so what do we do with him his name is Damian Wayne" Said Cass as she handed the letter to Kate.

"And now you will see the wrath of the Batwoman" whisper Jason at Superboy as everyone move out of the way for the flaming woman. As she made her way to Tim, Superboy move to stand in front to him but he felt a scared cat in front of these strong female.

"Tim where is he and don't tell me you don't know and don't tell me he remember that today is Bat family dinner because we all know he forgot" said Kate in a firm voice but everyone knew she was angry. Heck she was mad that Bruce had a child with Selina Kyle or Catwoman. She wasn't mad for having to produce a child but that he didn't even tell his best friend about it. Now it's happing all over again and to say the less she was piss about the situation.

"He told me he has something to do at the Watch Tower" said Tim fast as he hold onto Superboy's arm for relief.

"Thank you Tim tell Alfred to hold dinner for about an hour. Oracle come with me so you can help me hack the Watch Tower if Batman does answer the call" said Kate as she made her way to the bat cave with Helena pushing Barbara's wheel chair to the bat cave.

"Dad is so going to get it now" said Helena as she disappeared with Oracle in the bat cave.

"So while they go and get a hold of the Cape Crusader why don't we get the little guy and come up with the name with Superboy here" said Jason which everyone nodded and Superboy just looked shocked at the proclamation. Yet he produce a smile because people started to care for him and he like that feeling.


	5. Chapter 5:Angry Female Bat

**Title: **Bat Family Naming

**Author: **Seekerstf4

**Pairing(s): **SuperboyXRobin

**Summary: **After trying to talk to Superman about Superboy, Batman decided that he would take the boy in for a while. Batman did not expect the Bat Family to give Superboy a real human name and make him part of the family. How would Batman react when he starts to notice that Robin and Superboy are starting to become more than friends.

**Note: **Tim is the Robin in this story, there will be Dick, Jason, Helena, Cassandra, Stephanie, and Barbara, and Kate Kane (which I ganna mix together with the late 1950 Batwoman and the now Batwoman which I think she will be out of character but that how I see her in this story ) Damian Wayne.

**Chapter 5**: Angry Female Bat

Kate marched down the stairs that lead to the bat cave while Barbara and Helena took the elevator. As she waited for the hacker to get here she decided she should wear her costume. Chances are that they would need to hack into the Watch Tower to just to get Batman's attention. Kate never like the idea that Batman has made himself part of this Superhuman team. Yeah it was good to sometimes ask for help for situation that even the bat family couldn't handle but not part of it. That it would require Batman to go time and time again on mission that some other Superhuman can deal with. Putting on her mask she then made her way to the giant computer and press the button that will automatically call for Batman in his communicator.

"Dad is so going to get it, Babs. Here I thought he learn his lesson when he keep me a secret from Batwoman" said Helena as she took a seat in the chair that was pushed next to Barbara.

"Yes Helena you told us already you know what make yourself useful and get a blood sample from Damian so we can do a Fraternal test to see if it true" said Barbara as she handed Helena a needle to get some blood.

"Fine. I'm just doing this because this kid could be my half brother" said Helena as she took the needle and walk to up the stair to get the blood sample.

"He better be Bruce's son or I'm going to make a complete fool out of myself" said Kate with a sigh that earn a small laughter from the young hacker.

_**-WatchTower-JusticeLeague-Watchtower-WatchTower-JusticeLeague-Watchtower-WatchTower-JusticeLeague-Watchtower-WatchTower-JusticeLeague-**_

The original Justice League where having a meeting taking about the A.M.A.Z.O the League has fought earlier that day. Batman was in front of a huge Computer Screen which had a picture of the A.M. and was saying some words when his communicator started to buzz really loud. He took it out of his utility belt to see who was calling and it read BATCAVE with BW at the end. He sigh at this and just click it to silence it. He could deal with his best friend later. He just need to finish this meeting and he would head to Gotham but for some reason he felt that he has forgotten something. He shrugged the feeling away and continue with the meeting.

"Batman us everything ok?" ask Wonder Women to the cape crusader.

"It's nothing. So I was saying t…."

_**-BATCAVE-BATFAMILY-BATCAVE-BATCAVE-BATFAMILY-BATCAVE-BATCAVE-BATFAMILY-BATCAVE-BATCAVE-BATFAMILY-BATCAVE-BATCAVE-**_

"Kate, Bruce silence the communicator…What do you we do know?" ask Barbara as she look at Kate. Helena look at the red head, she came back in a back after she gotten the blood. Before she left she yelled some name for Superboy that made her "family" yelled no. She didn't understand why they objected to call Superboy, Buddy or Spanky. They where pretty good name for Supey but then again they did sound like animal names. Oh well she thought as she had put the blood sample in a different computer as it said it would take a while until the result came be proven. Helena watch as Kate push a button of the speaker that was connected to the Wayne Manor.

"Dick! Did you installed that Nanana annoying secrete ring tone on Bruce communicator?" ask Kate and waited for Dick to respond.

"Yeah Kate, the to active it is 54856. You put it after you called his communicator" said Dick from the top of the stairs of the Batcave. Kate nodded at Barbara to use it and waited for Batman to answer it. She narrow her eyes, hopping that he will answer. If not, oh she was going to tell him off in front of who ever was with him and she wasn't going to go easy on him.

-**_WatchTower-JusticeLeague-Watchtower-WatchTower-JusticeLeague-Watchtower-WatchTower-JusticeLeague-Watchtower-WatchTower-JusticeLeague-_**

"….that's what w-"

'NANANANANANANA BATJMAN~~~~~~' came a ring tone from his communicator. Everyone in the room was dead silence as the ring tone keep playing. Batman growl in rage as he whip out his communicator and put it in mute once again. Oh he knew had made it and put it on his communicator without him knowing. It was hard to figure it out, it was the culprit voice and he was going to be in trouble once he's at home.

'Dick you better be prepare because your acrobatic trick won't help you once I get my hand on you' thought Batman and narrow his eyes more when the Flash laugh out loud.

"What was that Bats! Hahahaha"

'Yup be prepare Richard Grayson!'

_**-BATCAVE-BATFAMILY-BATCAVE-_**-BATCAVE-BATFAMILY-BATCAVE-_**-BATCAVE-BATFAMILY-BATCAVE-_**-BATCAVE-BATFAMILY-BATCAVE-_**-BATCAVE-BATFAMILY-**_**_**_**_**_

"Ummmm Kate, he turn off the communicator"

"Then hack the Watch Tower! If he won't answer the communicator then the whole Justice League would know about the Bat Family!" growled Kate as Barbara started to hack the Watch Tower and looking for Batman. After 5 minutes has gone by the whole Batfamily and Superboy were by the door looking at down at the 3 fearsome women.

"Bet you that the old man is with the original" (Jason)

"Jason I'm not going to take that bet" (Dick)

"Hey Damian look over there at the computer screen your father is going to pop up soon and he would be told off by Batwoman" (Steph)

"Hey guys Babs found Batman. Shhh. Let's see what happens" (Tim)

Barbara looked at Kate and Kate gave a nod of approval to put her threw.

**_-WatchTower-JusticeLeague-Watchtower-WatchTower-JusticeLeague-Watchtower-WatchTower-JusticeLeague-Watchtower-WatchTower-JusticeLeague-_**

As Batman was going to conclude his statement and meeting, the alarms in the Watch Tower went on indicating that someone was hacking into the Watch Tower. Batman started to yell orders but was soon silence when a picture of a red head woman was in the computer screen and she was wearing a bat outfit with a red bat symbol across her chest.

"Who are y-"

"Batman!" said the new woman with a voice that send chills down everyone's back. Batman glare back at her but not his bat glare, a softer one.

"Batwoman is something the matter in Gotham?" ask Batman wondering why she would hack the Watch Tower to just talk to him.

"No. It's more of the issue that you forgot what today was and you're the only one that didn't show up!" said Batwoman as she crossed her arms.

"Oh that….to my defense I h-"

" No excuse Batman everyone is here and there another reason why I ask Oracle to hack the Watch Tower so I could talk to you" said Batwoman as she let her hand hit the computer hard out of her frustration.

"Batman who is she?" ask Wonder Woman as she glare at the red head for ignoring them (the justice league)

"This is Batwoman. Second on command in Gotham when I'm not around she take over for me"

"That's why you have more time with us Bats?" ask Flash at Batman.

"Yes Flash. Batwoman what was it that you where saying?"

"Remember how beat you for keeping Huntress a secret from me? Well get ready for another one because you should have told me what really happen 7 years ago!" said Batwoman with a growl in her tone as she glared at Batman.

"What is she talking about Batman?" ask Wonder Women in confusion. Yeah they all knew Huntress was once part of the Justice League but what was her connection to Batman.

"I have no idea Wonder Woman…What do you mean Batwoman?" ask Batman to only witness a perfect bat glare from his best friend.

"You told me that you went after Ra's al Ghul and that was all. You lied to me. Lied to my face. Batman we know each other since the begging and we decided to protect Gotham and se told each other everything. Why keep what happen 7 years ago from me?" said Batwoman that earn a surprise look from Batman but was soon erase.

"That's all that happen, Batwoman. I went after Ra's al Ghul"

"Is that true? Well tell me when were going to mention that you encounter her daughter, Talia al Ghul?"

"That wasn't important I fought her to get to her father"

"Sure Batman. I know you so long I knew something happen when you came back to Gotham, almost heart broken but I didn't press on it. Yes, just because you can hid it from Nightwing, Alfred, Oracle, Catwoman, from the whole gang but you can not, I repeat myself, you can not hid it from me! I am your best friend and I can read you like a book! So come back home and I'm going to have a serious talk with you!"

"Ummm Batwoman the result are here" said another voice that Batman had no bought it was Barbara.

"Thank you Oracle" said Batwoman and took the piece of paper that told her if Damian was a real Wayne. She look at it and it was positive that Bruce Wayne was the father.

"Batman come home or I swear that I will go to get you with Nightwing ("I always wanted to go up there" heard everyone) and Red Hood ("I get to bring my guns right?" another voice was heard) help and drag you back and you know I don't bluff" said Batwoman more irritate than before. She then scan the room to catch a glimpse of red and blue man of steel.

"You man scout in the red and blue. I have something to tell you! Just because you where F**** clone and you feel as if someone had rape you, is no excuse to ignore the poor boy! Heck he couldn't help that he was created in 16 weeks. That also doesn't mean he doesn't deserve a human name! So from now on his name will be Conner Kent! ("What! But we want to decide together" some voice whine in the back ground) Yes I know who you are and what you do! So I came up with his human name and now you will come up with his Kryptonian name and I want it less than a month. If not I will find you. Use Krytonite until you come up with one" as she finish her speech the screen went black. Everyone one in the room was in silence. Batman clear his throat and stood up.

"I have to go back to Gotham" said Batman as he made his way to the teleporter.

"Batman how does she know about Superboy?" ask Superman after he gotten over his shock.

"Like I told you Superman. You refuse to acknowledge the boy and I decided to take him in while and try to help his powers…It seem that Batwoman take the young kryptonian under her wing"

"Who are Nightwing, Red Hood, and Oracle?" ask Green Lantern because he caught Batwoman mention them.

"Let just say that Robin wasn't the only that I train…We consider each other as Batfamily in Gotham"

"And Huntress is part of this Batfamily?" ask Wonder Woman.

"Yes"

"So I was right. You also have Batgirl and Spoiler. I thought it was unlikely that you would have been training other because you never talk about them but know I see that the Batman has a pretty large family." said Martian Manhunter.

"So why not let them join the League, Batman?" ask Flash as stood in front of him.

"Batwoman think her duty is to Gotham alone. Nightwing has his own city to protect and help out in Gotham because it's his birth place. Red Hood only want to control the drug trade in Gotham and killing anyone that come in his way. Oracle has her own team protecting Gotham with the help with Huntress. Batgirl and Spoiler only have eyes in protecting Gotham. Plus each one does not think that they are fit to join the League because just like me, they don't have powers as the rest of the League." With that said, Batman put the coordinates for Gotham and left the Watch Tower.


	6. Chapter 6:The Feeling of Love

**Title: **Bat Family Naming

**Author: **Seekerstf4

**Pairing(s): **SuperboyXRobin

**Summary: **After trying to talk to Superman about Superboy, Batman decided that he would take the boy in for a while. Batman did not expect the Bat Family to give Superboy a real human name and make him part of the family. How would Batman react when he starts to notice that Robin and Superboy are starting to become more than friends.

**Note: **Tim is the Robin in this story, there will be Dick, Jason, Helena, Cassandra, Stephanie, and Barbara, and Kate Kane (which I ganna mix together with the late 1950 Batwoman and the now Batwoman which I think she will be out of character but that how I see her in this story ) Bette Kane and Damian Wayne.

**Chapter 7: **I want to kiss you

Silence fell through the cave when the big monitor turned black, wiping the image.

"You better be ready for dinner Bat children! You may go Barbara and Helena. Thank you for your work, well done and Helena can you take Damian for a while. Conner, Stay. I need a word in private with you " Kate said as she made her way to the changing room to change out off her Bat costume.

"Do as she says Conner. She won't kill you Conner. She just told the Justice League that she had taken you under her wing" Dick said as he walked away into the manor and was followed by Jason and Cassandra. Stephanie with Damian made her way to the elevator to give him to Helena, his older Wayne sister. Tim was reluctant to leave Conner alone but with Stephan pulling him inside the manor. He looked at Conner and nodded to him that he will be waiting for him.

When all the Bat kids left the cave, Conner walked down the stairs to wait for Kate, the person that gave him a name. The one adult (minus: Black Canary and Batman) that cared enough for him.

"So Conner, I hope you like your new name. I must apologize for giving you a name at the top of my mind. Not saying it was out, but it was close to your Father's name"

"Father's name?" Conner asked looking at the pale skin and short red head woman.

"Superman never told you his name?" Kate asked a little surprise about this.

"No…did he tell you?" Conner asked but wanted to smack his face because that was a stupid question to ask. He just watched her tell of Superman, and he didn't know who she was.

"No but being a Detective can have some advantage. His name is Clark Kent, so I thought your name should at least have C in it, don't you think?"

"Yes ma'am" Conner said still down that Superman didn't look his way.

"Conner…forget about that Man Scout, you have us to rely now. We will help you in anything that concerns you. Conner I have read your profile from Batman, and you know I'm honor that I got to name you, Conner. Let me be the one to say, Welcome to the Bat family. Your part of it and Batman has no say because I said so. Now go to dinner while I wait for "Father" to come home so me as "Mother" can scold him" Kate said with a small laugh which caused Conner to smile at her speech, she gave him and without thinking he hugs her. When Conner came back to his senses, his face became flush in embarrassment. Then he felt a hand running through his hair and patted him on the head.

"Sorry" Conner mummer after a minute pass.

"Don't be Conner. You need someone to be there for a hug and to listen. I may not like men at all, but you can count on men and the Bat Children to be there for you" Kate said and Kiss the top of Conner's head and let him go.

"Thank you" Conner said with a taint of blush on his cheek but smiled as he went to find the other while Kate waited for Batman to get home. As he walked into the Manor, Conner heard the Bat Mobile and an angry growled from Kate. Making his way to the kitchen, Conner was surprised at the pandemonium that the Bat family were making. He watched as Dick dodged Jason trying to run away with the Cookies in a tray. Barbara and Helena laughed from a distance when Tim accidentally knocked the flower and covers Stephan and himself. Cass being the person who can sense "danger" took little Damian out of the mess the older Bat kids were creating. Conner couldn't help but start to laugh at the sight, and no one seem notice, but it was fine.

"Seem we have fresh meat in the family" female voice said behind Conner and cause him to jump in surprise to see a different girl that he wasn't introduced to before.

"Hey bud, name Betty Kane. You must be related to Clark Kent. What's your name?" new girl dub Betty asked the .

"Conner Kent…" Conner said and was surprised to how fast he got used to the name which wasn't given to almost 5 minutes ago.

"Well Conner don't just laugh there help me get everyone out of the kitchen, and to the table" Betty said and Conner could

Only nodded at the older girl. He watched as she took the cookies from Dick and order him and Jason to go to the table. Conner turned and started made his way were Tim was standing. It felt weird thinking of Robin's real name. Conner then caught his Tim's eyes with his own and watch as his face light up bright red, from embarrassment. Conner smile at him even though he had been feeling his stomach doing summersault.

"Come on Tim let me help you get the flour off your face" Conner said as he took a rag and started to wipe Tim's face, which got redder. Conner then felt he should kiss him, for some reason. He started to lean in and looked into the younger blue eyes Robin. He noticed Tim's eyes were widened in shock, which made Conner stop because he thought he was doing something wrong. Now Conner's lip was less than three centimeters away from Tim's face and the two just started at each other.

"W-Why did you stop?" Tim asked a little disappointed that Conner didn't kiss him. Once Tim realized what he said, his face burned crimson and resembled a red tomato.

"I thought I did something wrong. You looked scared when I got close. I really didn't understand what I'm doing, but I have this desire to kiss you" Conner said true fully and search the younger boy's eyes for hate and rejection, but found none.

"I was just surprised but you didn't so anything wrong, Conner" Tim said wanting to close the gap this moment but had to make sure what he was feeling was true.

" So if I kiss you, it will not be something wrong?" Conner asked as he tried to figure out what this urge to kiss Tim was strong.

"I will be nothing wrong Conner" Tim whisper as he placed his right hand on the red S. Conner blinked at the answer and guide his hand to cup Tim's warm cheeks. He held them for a second trying to find doubt in Tim's eyes. Once Conner found none he tilted his head and close the gap, making their lips connect. The kiss sent shivers down their spines. Tim melted into the kiss but gently pushed Conner's chest.

"Sorry C-Conner but I don't want my family b-beating you with Kryptonite because they are over protected of me…we'll talk about it tonight" Tim said as he tried to caught his breath because it felt like Conner suck the air from his lungs with just one simple kiss. He watched Conner nod and felt disappointed when he felt his hands leave his face.

"Hey Timmy boy! Big old bats is at the dinner table and hurry up. Hey Alfred, do you need a hand with the dishes" Jason said from the door which surprised both Tim and Conner. However, it wasn't until Alfred (Tim's grandfather figure) spoke and Tim's face turned red from his action, which was witnessed by Alfred. Tim covers his face and tried to swallow his embarrassment.

"No Master Jason, I have everything under control, and Young Master Tim don't be embarrassed, but I suggest you don't tell Master Bruce, like you said they are over protected. Young Master Conner don't hurt Young Master Tim. Now both of you go to the dinner table"

**A/N: **Yosh I finish the chapter lol XD and the next chapter is the dinner and sleepover which Conner and Tim will talk more about their forming relationship lol XD

So am I getting better with my grammar? Spelling? Or just my writing getting better lol because I suck at grammar and spelling so I'm sorry if I'm not

Review?


	7. Chapter 7: Addicted to just your kisses

**Title: **Bat Family Naming

**Author: **Seekerstf4

**Pairing(s): **SuperboyXRobin

**Summary: **After trying to talk to Superman about Superboy, Batman decided that he would take the boy in for a while. Batman did not expect the Bat Family to give Superboy a real human name and make him part of the family. How would Batman react when he starts to notice that Robin and Superboy are starting to become more than friends.

**Note: **Tim is the Robin in this story, there will be Dick, Jason, Helena, Cassandra, Stephanie, and Barbara, and Kate Kane (which I ganna mix together with the late 1950 Batwoman and the now Batwoman which I think she will be out of character but that how I see her in this story ) Bette Kane and Damian Wayne.

**A/N:** Sorry about re-uploading the other chapter and said it was a new on lol I guess I haven't upload fast enough I forgot I already did that chapter lol So I did the next one when I heard it was same chapter lol and tried to make it long, and hopefully less grammar, and spelling mistakes :D

SORRY I UPDATED THIS CHAPTER LIKE 5 TIMES AFTER I POSED IT I KEEP FORGETTING SENTENCE AND MAKING STUPID MISTAKE, SORRY

hope you like it

**Chapter 7:** Addicted to just your kisses**  
><strong>

"So Bruce are we expecting one of your super friends during dinner?" Kate asks as from the other side of the head seat while Bruce was across the long wooden table. On the right side of the table sat Barbara, Huntress, Bette, Stephanie, and Cassandra. On the left sat Dick, Jason, Tim, Damian, and Conner while Alfred was serving their food.

"I reassure you. They will leave me to fix the problem you have caused" Bruce whisper that last bit but tried to cough it up when he felt the intense glare from his best friend.

"They won't because they know it's my problem to deal" Bruce said and proceeded in taking a bite from his food.

"So Bruce, how does it feel to be a father again?" Stephanie asked Bruce, which causes her to receive an elbow from Cass and laughter erupted around the table.

"Very surprise but glad I'm able to be part of my son's life and watch him grow" Bruce said that made Damian's eyes widen and look at his dad. He then smiles, which made everyone lean in (Except Kate, Conner, and Alfred) and watch in amazed.

"So that's how the old man looks like when he smiles, Heh, I thought it would be creepier" Jason said and then everyone started to laugh again. Dick pulled little Damian into a fierce hug causing the small boy to yelp.

"Don't listen to Jason little brother. You look adorable when you smile" Dick said while Damian was trying to get free from his new "brother'" deadly hug.

"This is why I plan Batfamily dinners, Conner. So we can have a stress-free day from superhero stuff. Just to a family" Kate said to Conner as she drank the last bit of her beer and Conner smile at her. Looking back at the table, he saw how happy everyone was, and the laughter that filled the room. He doesn't need Superman. He could figure how to control his power with the help of his new family.

Once the dinner was finished, Conner watches each Bat family (Kate, Bette, and Barbara) say their good-bye to each other. He watched as Kate swung an arm over Bruce (very weird to call him by his real name) and pull him to say something. Watching Bruce nod at Kate and told her something in return as he put his hand on top of Damian's head. (Shock that the Dark Knight didn't just have a real daughter but also a son) He turns his gaze to Barbara and Helena and watch them arguing and caught a few sentences: 'I can make it home just fine' 'You are sure. I don't mind taking you home.' Then Bette came over to calm the dispute by offering that she would take Barbara. He glances and saw Dick, Jason, and Tim were lazed around the living room waiting to watch a movie.

"Conner" Kate said as she walks up to him before she, Bette, and Barbara left the Manor. She watches him look at her with big innocent blue eyes made her melt in the spot.

"I'm leaving and won't be back anytime soon" Kate started and watched Conner's face fall in disappointment.

"But it doesn't mean you won't be able to visit me. I patrol these areas of Gotham, and I live in this address. If you need someone to hear your problem or just talk about anything, you can come at anytime you like. Sometimes knowing you have a home to come to is what you need during times you feel lonely or when your emotions get the better of you" Kate said and saw Conner's face brighten with happiness as she handed him the paper.

"Yes Kate. Thank you for caring about me" Conner said at the red hair which smiled at him and pulled him into a hug.

"If you are going to pursuit Tim, just be sure you love him, Conner. I may take a liking to you but the one thing the Bat family had agreed to keep Tim safe from anything, especially his innocents" whisper Kate by his ear and made chill's run up his spine, being reminded again why everyone feared the main female bat.

"Kate…how do you know you love someone? The gnomes feed me education and everything but nothing about love. I get this funny feeling and I…kiss him, and it felt right" Conner whisper back at Kate.

"Just follow your instinct, Conner. I know that you will not hurt him. See you later Conner and remember I'm always here for you" with that said Kate let go of Conner and left the Manor with Bette and Barbara.

"So this is like a sleep over?" Conner asked as he got out of the bathroom and saw Tim already in the queen size bed. He watch Tim look at him all red and he started to like Tim's blushing face.

"Well somewhat…your welcome to share the bed because it can fit five people…" Tim said to him and watched Tim go five color of red. Conner nodded and slide next to Tim but far enough to give each other space. The lights turn out and no one said a word. Conner turn to face Tim and saw he was facing him.

"Tim…I'm not sure if this feeling I have is love…I want you to help me because the kiss we shared felt right and It-"

"Of course I'll help you Conner. To tell you the truth, I think I like you a lot" Conner heard Tim say and watched his innocent blue eyes pierce him.

"Can I hold you?" Conner asked before he could stop himself and did not dare to move close to Tim.

"I would like that" said Tim with a smile which made Conner's stomach turn upside down. Conner scooted close and wrap his arms around Tim's small waist, bringing him to his chest. He then felt Tim's head on his should and both soon fell asleep.

'I could get use to this' Conner thought as he let darkness rule his mind.

* * *

><p>It's been fun being able to stay at the Manor with the Wayne family, but all good times must come to an end. It saddened the Kryptonian clone that he had to return to Mount Justice because it meant he would have less time to spend with the Bat Family. He would see less time with Tim and more time M'gann… more like solitude, even if she tried to include him most of the time. Conner just didn't get the games. She wanted him to play. Still today the team planned a beach party, and it sounded like fun to him. Especially is he got to see Tim with no shirt. Conner felt sad for Wally because he needed to go to summer school, but it was soon vanished when his eyes landed on Robin. He couldn't help smirk as Robin (couldn't think about his real name and risk M'gann finding out by accident) blush a deep red color as Tim's eyes caught his naked chest. His smirk grew larger when Robin glared, which indicated 'Stop smirking at my red face and stop mocking me'. Still the day which turned out to be awesome to him was cut short because they were getting a new teammate, called Artemis. From what he got is he didn't like her but didn't really hate her. She was average. It didn't help when Red Arrow came and gave the team a mission to protect a Dr. Serling Roquette and Artemis thought 'Umm that boy' to him. Conner turned to look at Robin to see him have a fix face but didn't think about it. Robin and him soon followed Aqualad orders to the bio-ship to stop the attacks, which the League of Shadows are causing. Once in the bio-ship and they were far from their teammate's mind link, he heard Robin let out a growl.<p>

"Is that jealousy, Rob" Conner said to the young Robin sitting where M'gann usually sits.

"She has no right to say that" Tim grumbles as he drove the Bio-ship and Conner smile at his Robin's jealousy. He walks up to Tim and kisses his lips lightly.

"I don't care what she says. She can't have me because you do" Conner said to his boyfriend of five days. It surprised him how fast they were going, but it felt right. Kate had approved and even told him if he had any doubt, he could talk to her, and that she was there if he needed her. Then, there was Jason, who hated his own guts which he approved but said quote, 'No sex at all'. Oh, how it embarrassed Tim to become completely red and yell at his second eldest adopted brother. Adding the embarrassment of Dick's quote, 'use protection'. A crazy bat family it was.

"I guess I'm being childish" Tim said blushing causing Conner to laugh.

"That's one of the traits I love about you" Conner said and his heart speed up, as he watched Tim smiled.

"I love you to. Hey guys, they destroyed Star Ce-"

* * *

><p>"Good job Robin for destroying those things. We don't want Wayne's technology getting in the hands of the League of Shadows" Oracle said in the com when Tim returned to the roof where Conner was.<p>

"Thanks Oracle but Superboy helped to" Robin said and glanced to see Conner put the guy in the Van and close the door.

"Tell your boyfriend, we said, thank you" Nightwing yelled in the com, making Robin wince at the loud voice and blushed red.

"I'm surprised we all *bang* know about the little bird's relationship *bang* with the alien clone *crash* but old Bat's is clueless " Robin heard in the com and sweat drop that Red Hood was talking into the bat family 'children' com while he was shooting at drug dealers.

"Father can see anything but the obvious" Huntress replied into the com.

"Well I'm off guys, have to report" Robin said turning the com off before they could reply and turn to see Superboy smile at him.

"They said, thank you of saving the family company" Robin said but yelp when Superboy pulled his waist, making their chest touch.

"Do I get a Thank you kiss" Superboy asked with a big smile.

"Your getting addicted to kisses, Superboy" Robin said as he put both hands-on Conner's firm chest. He watched Superboy just shrug his statement.

"Nope, just yours Robin. So what do you say?" Conner asked, and Robin answered him with action. He kissed him.

Conner knew he was pretty much addicted to Tim's kisses, and he didn't mind at all. That is until the old bats finds out, but Conner would worry about that later.


	8. Chapter 8: Worst Mission and No Tim

**Title: **Bat Family Naming

**Author: **Seekerstf4

**Pairing(s): **SuperboyXRobin

**Summary: **After trying to talk to Superman about Superboy, Batman decided that he would take the boy in for a while. Batman did not expect the Bat Family to give Superboy a real human name and make him part of the family. How would Batman react when he starts to notice that Robin and Superboy are starting to become more than friends.

**Note: **Tim is the Robin in this story, there will be Dick, Jason, Helena, Cassandra, Stephanie, and Barbara, and Kate Kane (which I ganna mix together with the late 1950 Batwoman and the now Batwoman which I think she will be out of character but that how I see her in this story ) Bette Kane and Damian Wayne.

**Chapter 8: **Worst mission and no Tim

Superboy was in a bad mood because Batman took Robin away for some mission in Gotham. His mood lessened when Aqualad asked him to spar, and he couldn't help a smile gazing in his face. Superboy wanted to show off some of Black Canary and Kate's teachings. As he was about to knock Kaldur to the floor, his ears pick up M'gann and Artemis discussing of who should date who. He was glad they had said nothing about him, but his mind was telling him the reason was to get the other girl interested with someone else to get to him. Maybe he should have trained with a shirt. He did somewhat feel a little to expose training shirtless. Then after their sparring match, the team was given a mission (because everyone complained to Red Tornado) to find Dr. Fate. It was the worst mission he has ever had in his 16 weeks of being alive in the pod and outside from it was today, and this was the five main reason. One, Tim wasn't with the team…well with him. Two, his favorite boots burn off his feet. The ones which Betty bought him as a welcome gift into the Bat family, and now they were ashes. Three, was walking in the cold snow without boots. Four, was falling face-first into the cement ground. Five, getting electrocuted. Did he mention there was no Tim at all? Conner gave the team the slip after they finish their report and teleported to Gotham city. He started to head to the western part of Gotham city where he figured Kate's apartment. He took his time reaching Kate's resident because he wanted the anger, he was feeling to a minimum, and he wouldn't bother her. Once he was upon the apartment he noticed there wasn't any sign of a person inside the apartment. Conner sat in the cold porch and started out the open deserted streets of Gotham. He started to wonder the reason's Batman didn't allow Tim to stop by the Mount Justice. Conner then started to pale at the thought of the greatest detective finding about his and Tim relationship. The relationship was still premature, but it didn't feel anything but right to both. Conner didn't have to wait long for Kate to return and watched a car pull into Kate's drive way. His eyes followed Kate as she gets out from the car and shifted to see a female blond hair lady. He stared at the female and wondered who she was but said nothing as he observed both laugh and occasionally giving each other kisses.

"Conner?" Kate asks, which brought him back from his reality and saw Kate's surprise face. At first, he felt a mistake to come uninvited but dismiss the notion when Kate still held a true smile.

"I'm sorry to come unannounced, Kate. I could le-"

"Nonsense Conner, let me introduce you my date Detective Sawyer. Detective this is Conner Kent"

"Sorry to interrupt but I was feeling a little lonely and thought since I haven't visited in a while. I thought I would stop by for a bit, but I could leave"

"Conner you don't have to. I be honor to have you here with us. It's not like we plan a special night" Sawyer said to him and Conner gave her a weak smile.

"Really it's all right, and if I knew Kate had plans. I wouldn't impose on you guys dates. I would have stayed home and just watch static television" Conner said as he laughed a little from nerviness.

"Let me guess. Tim wasn't in your class today?" Kate asks as she watched Conner's face fall in guilt. Kate was surprised how quickly the clone has fallen for Tim, so fast, and she might add, hard to.

"Tim? As in Timothy Drake, the same person which is adopted son of Bruce Wayne and your best friend's son, Kate?" Sawyer asked in surprise.

"Yup, it seems Bruce took Tim in one of those retreats. Poor Conner is feeling lonely"

"Your dating Wayne's son?"

"Keep this a secret Sawyer, it's no telling what Bruce would do to Conner. Right now, her is clueless about the relationship which Conner and Tim hold"

"Yes, and this new girl was introduce to the class and straight up started to flirt with me. I sure the other girl in out class also likes me and I don't know what to do. Should I tell me them I'm not interested in a relationship with them. I show them I show it but they seem clueless and I want to tell them that I love Tim but I'm afraid they would hate me and tell Ba-Bruce. I don't want Bruce to take Tim away from me. I know I'm new to this feelings and I haven't experience any kind of love, but I love Tim to much that if he's taken away from me that would die without him" Conner said as he put his hands on his face. He then felt both women take a seat beside him. He felt a hand on his right shoulder and a hand on his left knee. Conner looked from his hand and saw sad smiles from both women.

"Conner that is how love is. I'm happy your love for Tim is strong and as for the girls just ignore them. I can see you have eyes for only Tim, and I'm sure he knows. All I have to say, follow your heart and there be times when Tim isn't going to be next to you for a long period of Tim. Learn to give each other space. Trust me, as much as you miss the absent from your lover, it only makes the reunion so much sweeter" Kate said as she gave Conner a encourage squeeze on his knee, and Sawyer nodded in agreement. Conner started to feel better, and his moody anger had left his body completely.

"Thank you Kate, Sawyer. I feel much better and thank you again. This talk really helped me a lot with controlling my emotions and issues" Conner said as he stood up ready to leave.

"Anytime Conner you know I'm always here for you when you need me to listen" Kate said and gave Conner a tight hug.

"Well I take my leave now," declared Conner as he gave a last wave to them and head down to Gotham. He arrived at his destination and look at the phonebook in almost despaired as thought of not seeing Tim hurt his heart. He opened the door and was about to step into the phonebook but froze when his ears pick up a familiar laughter.

"You were going to leave without saying good-bye to me?" Conner heard Robin say and heard a thump of Robin landing behind him.

"Didn't really know were you where…but I miss you a lot" Conner said and pulled Robin into a tight hug.

"I miss you too. I think Batman got mad because I was becoming impatient…I should really control that" Robin said against Conner's chest.

"I talk had a talk with Kate, and she just said to control the emotions and when we do see each other again it would be worth it….and And And I agree the short wait was worth it" replied Conner back.

"Hey Robin! Batman is looking for you. Oh Superboy, 19 days without seeing each other, and you don't stop and visit!" Spoiler yelled from the roof top as she looked down at them.

"Sorry Spoiler, just needed to Batwoman about some issues I'm having. It was nice seeing again, and I promise I'll visit more. Now I will give you back Robin" Conner said happy and pulled Tim into a gentle kiss. Tim responded by standing on his toes to put a little more pressure.

"Miss you too" Tim replied as he finally let go and watch Conner get into the telephone booth and disappeared.

"Come on boy wonder the third! You'll see your clone soon"

**A/N:** Is my grammar getting better? How about my spellings? Sorry it took a while to update, I still need to update Dixon Family and A Stray and a Clone….I blame my lazyness and school work XP

Review Plz :D


	9. Chapter 9: Hurt Tim

**Title:**Bat Family Naming

**Author:**Seekerstf4

**Pairing(s):**SuperboyXRobin

**Summary:**After trying to talk to Superman about Superboy, Batman decided that he would take the boy in for a while. Batman did not expect the Bat Family to give Superboy a real human name and make him part of the family. How would Batman react when he starts to notice that Robin and Superboy are starting to become more than friends.

**Note:**Tim is the Robin in this story, there will be Dick, Jason, Helena, Cassandra, Stephanie, and Barbara, and Kate Kane (which I ganna mix together with the late 1950 Batwoman and the now Batwoman which I think she will be out of character but that how I see her in this story ) Bette Kane and Damian Wayne.

Thank you so much for being my Beta Reina Grayson :D

**Chapter 9: **Hurt Tim, you get a Kryptonite Knife**  
><strong>

Conner was angry again. It hasn't been even a week of the calming words of Kate, which made him feel calm, relaxing, and not anger at all. He felt normal but the mission that almost cost everyone's life, his Tim's life, made him upset. It made him angry because he wasn't strong enough to protect him… and everyone of course. He watched as Batman talked to the team and dismisses Aqualad for some R and R in Atlantis. The old man (he blames Damian, Jason, Helena, and a little of Dick for calling Batman old man) even took Robin back to Gotham, which annoyed him more. He needed Robin to help calm him down, along with his nerves and his mood swings that he has yet to control.

Now he was sitting in the game room watching the static television, while M'gann was cooking. He was bored and sad that Robin had to leave with Batman to the manor. He wanted to comfort Robin because he looked so upset, which broke his heart to see.

"Superboy would you like to help me with dinner?" asked M'gann that made Superboy shrug and thought that helping M'gann with dinner would take his mind away from the sad looking teen he loved.

He watched M'gann smiled as she went to the refrigerated and started to telekinesis to give him the ingredients.

"Ummmm" Superboy tired to speak but couldn't as he was covered in milk and eggs. It somewhat reminded him when Robin was covered in flour.

'Damn everything reminds me of Robin' thought Superboy that he didn't notice M'gann getting way to close when she was cleaning his face. She then looked into his eyes, which made Superboy uncountable, and he just froze. When she was almost three centimeters away, Superboy got his sense and took a step back. It caused an awkward silence, and Superboy saw a hurt look plastered across M'gann's face.

"I'm going to take a shower" Superboy managed to say and quickly left for the showers and in the process, he bumps into Red Tornado. Once he finished with his shower, he was thinking about talking to Kate again and her how to deal with M'gann attraction to him. However, he didn't want to become a burden to her all the time. Barbara has the Birds of Prey (with Helena), Dick was off in a mission out of town; Cass was with Steph somewhere in Hong Kong (no idea why). So that only left Jason (who hated his guts), to talk to. Making his mind up, he grabs his jacket and left the cave to find the rebel of the Bat Family.

Getting out of the phone booth, Conner used his super hearing to pick up Jason's harsh language and the bangs of the rebel's guns. Once he was sure it was Jason, Conner started to make his way to Jason's location. He watched as Jason knocked the drug dealers and started to pack the drugs and stealing all the guns.

"Need help?" asked Conner and mentally curse himself because it was practically illegal.

"Wow, what are you doing here Supey? Yeah, pick those heavy boxes - Why did you come to find me? You do know that I semi-despise you" said Jason as he finished cleaning out the drug dealers and watched Conner pick the boxes like nothing was in it.

"I-I'm not having a good day that is Jason…" replied Conner as he took the passenger seat. They were in silence for a while until Jason broke it.

"Does it have to do with Clayface mission because that was really pathetic…," stated Jason but stopped his comment as he was glanced at by the Kryptonian clone who clenched his fist in anger.

"I guess it does. Let me guess you feel weak because you couldn't protect your friends and more made because you let Tim get hurt. It's killing you somewhat inside. Making matters worse, old bats took a very upset little bird back to the nest" said Jason and received a nod from the clone.

Jason sighed. He hated himself for caring for the clone; he didn't do caring but the Batfamily always seems to find their way into his heart, especially the annoying older first Robin.

"There is something else that I wanted to ask you?" said Conner as he turned to look at Jason as they were finally parked in some warehouse, but they did not get out of the van.

"What is it Conner," said Jason as he leaned the seat back and started to relax.

"How do you tell a girl that you don't like her, that you only see her as a sister? I don't want to hurt her, but today she wanted, no; she tried to kiss me, and I just ran…What do I do? I never ha-Don't know h-"

"Supey! Calm down, just tell her that you don't see her like that just a sister. Trust me Conner, you're making things more complicated than they have to be." said Jason and watched the Kryptonian relax at his speech…since when did he make speeches? He really was getting soft.

"Thanks Jason. It's just every feeling is new to me, and I'm just afraid." replied Conner and turn to look at the roof of the van.

"Well, Conner since you are here, let's work on controlling your strength. God save you if you hug Tim to hard and if one bruise is upon his skin. I would skin you alive with a kryptonite knife that I would make" said Jason as he got out if the truck. Conner looked happy that Jason was willing to teach him to control his strength. As soon he got out of the truck, he scanned the area to find the rebel bat child (not really a child's but acts like one) sitting on the mats with some scented candles. Making his way to Jason, he noticed that Jason's breathing was low, way too low for his liking.

"Relax Conner, for today we would work on controlling your emotions before we could grasp the idea of losing control of your strength. The training I have been through long ago helped me realize that your emotions are part of you. They are your strength." said Jason and for about three hours later, Conner finally got the meaning of meditation. It seemed to calm him more, but also he felt interconnected with the strength he had. The clone felt like the strength was telling him how much to use, and he just agreed to what he felt. With some exercise of punching walls with the different amount of strength and in the end, Conner smiled big because he got the hand on how to control his strength.

"You did pretty good job Conner. It could have been better but good…You know what, I'll drive you to Wayne's manor, and I know it's late (11:50 pm) but I'm sure Tim would not be able to sleep without at least seeing you. Once at the Manor you will have less than five minutes so make it fast while I distract the old man, and then I'll drive you to the phone booth…" said Jason while cursing to himself for being "nice" to the clone, but Conner didn't care he just wanted to see Tim.

"Thank you"

Once Conner knew that Jason had Bruce's attention. He made his way to Tim's window and carefully climb in. He looked and saw that Tim was in bed with his back facing.

"…Tim" whisper Conner fearing that Tim was asleep, and he wouldn't see those blue eyes he yearned for. However, it was soon erased as he watched Tim sit up quickly that made him fall off the bed, but Conner caught him.

Conner…What are you doing here?" asked Tim as he cradled Conner's face and brought their forehead together,

"Had to get away from Mount Justice…I was upset about ever think that I agree to help M'gann with dinner. Then she did her telekinesis with the eggs, flour, milk and tomatoes that I couldn't handle and was covered. To make things worse she tried to kiss me, and I ran. I came to talk to Jason about it, and he helped me feel better but also to control my emotion, which controls my strength. So Jason drove me here to see you before I spend a night without you…I love you" Conner finished saying and receive a passionate kiss from the third Robin. Conner kissed him back and pushed Tim to the floor and straddled him. The clone didn't understand why he wanted to pin the younger teen but it felt right. Tim wrapped his arms around Conner's neck and pulled each other closer while quickly wrapping his legs around his clone's waist.

Conner then heard Jason's yell, he was leaving causing a scold from Bruce of how Tim was sleeping. He grunted in frustration that he had to leave Tim and relenting pulled away he received a soft whine from his lover beneath him.

"Sorry little bird but Jason couldn't keep the old Bats distracted, and I have to leave. You. in. my. room tomorrow." Conner in between kisses from their heated make out they just had.

"Fine Kon, but you will kiss me senseless later. I love you and please don't let M'gann almost kiss you again." panted Tim back and gave the clone a last lingering kiss and release him.

"I love you too…I'll miss you." said Conner as he picked Tim bride style (causing Tim to blush) and laid him in the bed. He gave him a kiss and hurried out the window and into Jason's car.

"Thank you, Jason"

"You're welcome Conner, but remember hurt Tim in any way possible you will be skinned alive with a kryptonite knife."

**REVIEW?**


End file.
